Wishes and Favors
by grandmelon
Summary: Rin gives Sousuke a due date on the favor he won, and isn't that surprised by what Sousuke finally ended up choosing. He's even a little disappointed, maybe. (SouRin Week Day 4)


**Title:** Wishes and Favors  
 **Author:** melonmachinery  
 **Day/Prompt:** Day 4/Rock – Settling the Bet  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:**

Rin gives Sousuke a due date on the favor he one, and isn't that surprised by what Sousuke finally ended up choosing. He's even a little disappointed, maybe.

* * *

SouRin Week Day 4

Wishes and Favors

"A time limit?" Sousuke asked, looking up at Rin in surprise. He was sprawled out on the other's bed, the only perk from injuring his shoulder. Rin was standing in front of him with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed in some attempt to look authoritarian.

"Yes! I've waited five years already," Rin grumbled, "I'm not waiting another five."

Sousuke smirked and sighed, closing his eyes and digging his head back into the pillow, stretching his legs out and getting comfortable. He heard Rin grumble more and he blinked open his sleepy eyes again. It was a lazy Sunday. He wanted to sleep and enjoy what little free time he had.

Rin was biting his lips as he sat down, the bed dipping under his weight and the springs moaning softly in protest. A hand came up to rub the back of his neck before pulling out his hair tie and putting his hair back up. Sousuke thought about what Rin was asking of him, but just like five years ago, there was nothing that came to mind. He was content with the way things were, it was all he could have ever asked for, to be there with Rin in this moment.

"I'll be troubled if you can't come up with anything," Rin admitted, looking away from him. Sousuke got up onto his elbows before sitting up and sighing. He searched his mind for something that seemed good enough for Rin. Something that meant more than a cola, but less than a relay. Something that Rin wouldn't give him or do for him normally, but still something he wouldn't feel guilty for asking for.

"Alright, alright," Sousuke sighed, resigning to his fate. He scratched his head and flopped back down on the bed. "Let's go out next weekend, and you get to pay for everything."

Rin spun around and grinned at him. His grin turned into a smirk and he shrugged, a laugh on his lips as he got up.

"Alright, I can do that. What're you planning? Going to make me blow all my money on pork?" he teased, going to climb up the ladder. Sousuke smirked at the thought of taking Rin to a restaurant and stuffing himself full.

"Maybe."

"I'm going out next Sunday to see Gou and the others, so Saturday?"

"Saturday's good," Sousuke mumbled, turning in the bed and sighing in content as he heard the sound of paper being turned. Rin was planning to read before they went to bed that night, it seemed.

"Then it's a date," Rin laughed and Sousuke pressed a smile into the pillow below his head and shut his eyes tight.

* * *

The way Rin's hair billowed in the wind was probably one of the most stereotypical beautiful things he had ever seen, not that he was complaining. He was entranced by the curve of his lips as Rin smirked while talking about some misshapen adventure with his friends involving a trip to the city. The glint in his eyes whenever he looked back up at him to make sure he was still paying attention stirring up the butterflies in his stomach.

They had already been out for nearly half a day, starting with an early showing of some action adventure movie they both deemed worthy to see. Then continuing on to a late lunch, to which Rin had warned him not to eat too much or else they'd have to end their day short. After lunch they decided to walk the city streets, and had been stopping at any shop that caught Rin's eye. Whenever Rin would have that look Sousuke would make the verbal request since Rin had specified that they were only doing what he wanted to do that day.

If there was anything he wanted to do that day, it was to stay like that, enjoying Rin's presence. Basking in the sound of his laugh and the warmth of the fleeting touches meant to keep him from getting lost in the crowd. His favorite moment of the day was stuck in a tie. The way their legs and arms had settled against each for the entire movie was particularly nice. However, the brief moment when Rin had grabbed his hand to run them across the walkway as the light started to change was just as amazing.

"Are you tired?" Rin asked turning to him, pulling him by the elbow off the street and over through one of the various parks. Sousuke just hummed, though his eyes were getting a little droopy. He didn't get much sleep at night which is why he liked to take naps, but there wasn't time to nap on a day like this.

They stationed themselves on one of the park benches, one of the ones that were just a little further out of the way. Not many people were in the park that day, it was rather windy and dark outside with the cloud cover stretching out for as far as they eye could see. Sousuke was more concerned about how Rin had sat down close enough to him that their arms were flushed together than the impending signs of rain.

"Are you having fun?" Rin asked, looking away down the path and Sousuke grinned.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I guess," he joked, turning to him with a grin, nudging him with his shoulder.

They both chuckled a bit and then Rin let out a soft and wistful sigh. Sousuke's smile settled back down as he observed the other's profile. The tilt of his nose and the low lids of his eyes, staring at the ground.

The loose strand of hair that was caught on the corner of his lips.

Without thinking about it, he lifted his hand up and carefully brushed back the hair and tucked it behind his ear. He froze when Rin turned to him, both of them a little surprised before Rin started to laugh. Sousuke dropped his hand and watched.

Sousuke was quiet for a while, unsure of what to do as his friend just laughed. When Rin calmed down the faraway look in his eyes was gone and Rin's hand grabbed Sousuke's. His body went rigid at the soft touch and he watched Rin for signs that could tell him what was happening, but Rin was staring at their hands. The calluses on Rin's fingers tickled his as their fingers intertwined, and Sousuke felt like he had a lump in his throat.

"You know," Rin said finally, "maybe it was unfair of me since I know you aren't the type to push things on other people. But still, I was really hoping you would have asked for something a little bigger than just spending money on you today."

"What?" Sousuke blurted out, and Rin looked up at him and his eyes crinkled up at the sides as he smirked. Rin rolled his eyes at him and looked back out at the park.

"I was just hoping it'd give you courage to ask me for a kiss, or ask me out or something."

Sousuke couldn't even breathe let alone answer, all he could do was sit there and hear the ringing in his ears and the pounding of his heart. His nose and cheeks were numb and tingly but he wasn't sure if the wind was the cause or not. Rin looked at him like he was expecting some witty remark, or confession, but Sousuke couldn't move let alone speak. As the silence went on Rin's smirk lessened and his grip loosened on Sousuke's hand and all Sousuke could do was squeeze it and keep it there in his.

"Will you go out with me?" Sousuke asked, words foreign in his own ears. Rin's cheeks and nose were already red from the cold air blowing against his face, but Sousuke saw the way his bottom lip was pulled in between his teeth. Rin was putting on a smirk, but the flutter of his eyes told Sousuke he was in the same position as him.

"You already used up the bet," Rin answered, teasing tone warm and playful. Sousuke's shoulders began to relax, his breath returning to him.

"I don't want it to be because of a bet, or a favor," he replied and Rin's face lit up. His shiny white teeth and his eyes glowing, and then Rin was leaning up and kissing him. He didn't even have time to close his eyes before Rin was pulling away and standing up, hand tugging at Sousuke's.

"Figured you'd say that," he mumbled, looking up and away from Sousuke at the sky. "Since you're so polite about it, I guess I'll say yes. Can't believe you kept me waiting this long though."

"How long have you been waiting?" Sousuke asked, still sitting on that bench. His face was growing warmer and his smile growing.

Rin turned around, and all of the previous coyness and flustered actions had gone. He gently kicked Sousuke's shin, and Sousuke stood up. The tension on his hand had loosened, and somehow the looseness of their entangled fingers felt sweeter than the firmness from before.

"How long have you had that favor?"


End file.
